Absol And NineTails Love Story
by TheFelineLife
Summary: I made it because I was bored. This story is not linked to Absol's Story, it is the same Absol but this was after she decided to leave and go to High School to get an education.


Chapter 1

Nine

I made this because I got bored. It is a NineTails and Absol love story. Nine is a NineTails and Sythe is an Absol. Warning the story gets sad later on in the story.

Nine was walking home from his High School and his good friend Sythe walked up to him and she asked him "Did you want to go out to dinner Saturday night?" He looked up at her and he said "Sure!" They walked home together and he told Sythe "Our High School graduation is in three days." Sythe looked at him and said "I know, let's try to live through those three days." Nine said "I'll try."

Nine made it home and he dropped his bookbag on his bed and got his spiked wristband on his right wrist. and he told his Mom "I'm going to the Mall, I will be back at 3 o clock." Nine's Mom reminded him "Isn't this the day that Sythe visits us?" Nine remembered and he said "It is, love you Mom!" He dashed out the door and ran to the Mall to make sure he wasn't late. He got there in ten minutes and he saw Sythe waiting there and he asked while trying to catch his breath "Am I late?" Sythe replied "Nope, not a second late, to be truthful you are quite early." Nine caught his breath and asked "I guess you are wearing your spiked collar today." Sythe said "I am, which shop did you want to go in first?" He looked around and saw the acsessories through a window and said "Let's see if they have anything interesting in there." Sythe didn't say anything and followed him inside. "Hey, Sythe look at these." Nine said. Sythe looked at the spiked wristbands and said "They look sharper than what you have, best put them down before you jab yourself." His paw slipped and a spike pierced his skin and went through his fur. Nine pulled his paw back fast and said "It's not bleeding thankfully." Sythe closed her eyes and gave herself a facepalm and said "I told you so."

Sythe said "Shall we check out the books?" Nine said "We shall." They made there way to the book shop and he said "For a Mall book shop it is bigger than I thought." Nine saw Sythe walk over to a shelf in the Non-Fiction books and pulled a book off the shelf and read the title out loud "Love Hurts:Real Cases Of Death Involving Love." Sythe flipped open the book to the start of the first chapter and read the chapter name out loud "Love To Hate:Tyranitar's Revenge. She walked over to Nine who was looking in the Action books and said "I think I want to read this one." Nine read the title and said "Sounds interesting, where did you find it?" Sythe looked across to the Non-Fiction books and said "Shelf five, it has all the crime books." Nine said "I'll go take a look at the books on crime. Did they have any books about robbery?" Sythe said "No, just books on deaths and a few books like this one." Sythe looked at shelf three and pulled a book about storms off it. Nine looked at the book and read the title out loud "Tornadoes: A Disaster Come To Life." Sythe put it back on the shelf and decided to purchase the book Love Hurts.

After Nine and Sythe left the Mall Nine thought to himself "_I think I like her, it's too early to say love but I think it is close enough to love._ He went home and it was ten minutes until dinner so he decided to go in his room and play on his computer while he waited for Sythe to arrive. Five minutes later he heard someone knock on his door and he said "Come in." Sythe walked in and she looked at his computer and flinched when she heard beeping come from his computer and she said "Let me guess, its pinball isn't it." Nine replied "Yes, it is." He turned off his computer and as soon as he did Nine heard his Mom yell "Time for dinner you two!" Nine walked down the stairs with Sythe following behind him and they sat beside each other at the table. Nine's Father sat at the table and he asked "So Nine, how long have you and this Absol been dating?" Nine blushed and he said "Dad! We are not dating!" His Dad laughed and said "Son I'm just kidding." They all ate dinner and Nine finished first and he asked "Can I take a walk in the park Mom?" His Mom replied "I guess but be home in three hours." Nine said "Sythe, will you go with me?" She said "Sure. Why not?"

Nine got to the park and he walked the Forest Trail. He eventually asked Sythe "There is a dance right after Graduation and I wanted to know, would you go with me?" Sythe said "Sure." Nine said "Last year we had an end of the School year dance and a Luxray decided to make trouble and she started a riot and got suspended for 100 days in 12th Grade so she started School late." Sythe said "And she also poured gravy on the teacher's head at lunch last year, he was not happy with her at all." Nine thought about it and asked "I haven't seen Blazei, in School for the longest time, did she move?" Sythe said "No she didn't move, that Blaziken got suspended too, she was fighting with NewMoon and both those girls got suspended for thirty days, those two haven't been in School because they don't know how to keep out of trouble." Nine said "NewMoon! I should have known that Darkrai can't stay out of trouble! And about her boyfriend Zap the Raichu, I suppose he is out of School too." Sythe said "No, worse he got expelled." Nine asked "For what?" Sythe asked "I don't know but rumors have been floating around the school saying he tried to zap someone with the intent to take their life."

Nine and Sythe continued the conversation on the way back to his house and then Sythe decidid to head home after they got to his door. Sythe said "I had a fun day. How about you?" Nine said "I enjoyed it a lot." He went inside and he laid on his bed and thought "_Okay it's official, I __am__ in love."_


End file.
